Heinz and Linda´s Relationship
Is a relationship loves-interest from Linda and Heinz interest romantics. Romantics-Interest Doofenshmirtz's date with Linda got off to a bad start as he made her ride in his trunk all the way to the drive in movie place so he wouldn't have to pay for her, then said they could split the cost of his ticket. Linda then hears a song she really likes on the radio and comments that it makes her want to become a pop star. Heinz responds by very sarcastically saying that she'll be a pop star, and he's going to rule the world. Linda says that she doesn't see why that couldn't happen, and suggests that he start smaller: with the Tri-State Area. Heinz then tries to use an invention of his to listen to the movie, but it instead made the TV shoot off into the sky and break when it came back down. he then asks if they can hold hands, but Linda orders him to take her home. ("What Do It Do?") Her and Him currently married together marriage as her/his friends Ego and Elena is Eddie´s parents in Owner Pet/Owner Show-Currently. In Soluction Reverse that Heinz say Melissa work computer attetion and Linda say Heinz as marriage say Heinz that Melissa work now and Heinz and Melissa are friends and Linda say Heinz are marriage with his children propposse marriage and her kissed to Heinz closed and Melissa laugh say "Heinz and Linda as marriage", after Heinz say Melissa that Heinz say his wife (Linda) say internert Phineas and Candace´s biological father and Heinz date with Linda as marriage and Linda kissed with Heinz and Linda say "thank Heinz my husband, hey children your father Doofenshmirtz say marriage what do it do?" and Melissa say smart (since Short Clip) and Linda say Melissa that her father-in-law´s friends are Heinz and Heinz with Linda are spouses being kissed and his/her children come being family, after hour lunch with Heinz and his wife and his children and his friends is Melissa´s boyfriend´s friends eat meat burger and hour Heinz with his wife Linda with his friends Ego and Elena speak working office thes fathers and thes childrens Melissa´s bed Melissa together Eddie and his children, after hour Heinz with Ego say Melissa that Linda with Elena are danger evil Vicky is King Good´s ex-fiancee is formerly Team Bad after saved his wife life and him kiss to Linda and after night car Heinz kissed to Linda say "i love you" and after hour sleep and Heinz say Melissa thank by saved his wife the week friday and back monday other week from again say good night little teenager remember and Melissa glare smile Heinz with Linda sleep together marriage, In Loser or Winner that Heinz being eat food and his wife Linda get together say laugh sugar, after bed Melissa´s grandfather´s bed Heinz say Linda that him love Linda by Phineas and Candace´s biological father web site other time and him kissed to Linda and Heinz say Linda when are teen high school 1976 and Ego meet him and inventor INATOR and him meet Linda get kissed and Linda say Heinz laugh thank by say high school by other time remember driver movie date and weddings and pregnat by Candace and Phineas and Heinz and Linda are marriage together relationship and Heinz say "i love you Linda" him kissed Linda, by night Heinz eat ice cream and hot dog and but Linda say hour sleep together and Linda say Heinz loves Heinz and but weight get diet, In King Secrets that Heinz and Linda say by morning, later and night say aniversary weddings january married marriage 1982 his picture enter Eddie´s parents and when need week long that Melissa is a good joy as smart winner heart to Eddie and night Heinz kiss by Linda sleep say "i love you", In Girl and Adults that Linda and Heinz say by morning, later and night say Heinz can be diet cupcake weight not can be winner weight eat diet for winner heart to Linda enter Heinz, In Come Team that Linda and Heinz remember his tv thes 80s marriage date and Linda say Heinz has date and proppossed marriage after married thes 80s and finally night Linda kiss to Heinz.